


Fuck me and marry me young Vol.IX

by HadesDrinkingMojito



Series: Fuck me and marry me young [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bram Stoker's Dracula, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Sort Of, Tears, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesDrinkingMojito/pseuds/HadesDrinkingMojito
Summary: Sweet innocent Yura is getting attacked by an evil vampire.





	Fuck me and marry me young Vol.IX

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. :/
> 
> PS: It gets a little sad but I promise you it will get better.  
> Also all the bruises, scratches and blood is imaginery. No Yura was harmed during the making of this chapter. XD  
> I hope you enjoy.

Yuri got out of the shower and wrapped a small white towel around his lean body. Little drops of water fell on the floor as he moved towards his bedroom to prepare himself for bed. He stood in front of the mirror and let the towel drop. He inspected his thin pale body, that now looked less pale in the dim warm light of the table lamp. He was covered with bruises and scratches from his legs to his chest. He ran his fingers over a particular bruise on his arm. He had no idea how all these had appeared on him. He couldn't explain it. He hadn't fell or hit something. He would just wake up in the morning and they were there. He had no explanation.  
  
He moved his finger to his face, touching the prominent cheekbone. His face looked thinner, sick, deathly pale. The shine of his usually vivid green eyes was gone, as if the life had been sucked out of them.  
  
And as if all these weren't enough, the previous night he noticed something on his neck too. He moved his fingers towards it and moved closer to the mirror. On his neck there were two small identical marks that looked like bites. Yuri swallowed hard. What were all these? How did he get them?  
  
He put on his favorite red baby doll and combed his long pale blond hair. He wanted to find out what was happening to him during the night. All these bruises and scratches and those mysterious bite marks must have a logical explanation. He decided to keep himself awake throughout the whole night and see if something bizzare would happen.  
  
He lied down under the covers and waited. The first couple of hours nothing happened but when the clock turned 3am, he heard a crack from the window. Yuri stirred but tried not to move. He only slowly uncovered his head to look towards the window. What he saw froze his entire body. A shadowy figure in the shape of a man was standing at his now open window. He was tall, with broad shoulders and the only distinguishable feature on him were his eyes which were red and they felt so cold.  
  
The man moved inside the bedroom and stood next to Yuri's bed. He moved his hand slowly to touch the blond but Yuri jumped out of the bed, his back hitting the wall, his fragile legs shaking in terror. "Wh-who are you?"  
  
The man let out a soft evil laugh. "You don't recognize me?"  
  
Yuri shivered. Even his voice radiated a deathly cold. "N-no."  
  
"I've been watching you all your life and I've been visiting you at nights. Your heart and body knows me."  
  
"I don't understand. Wh-what do you want from me?"  
  
The man moved closer and Yuri quivered in fear. "I want to make you mine."  
  
"I don't understand. Please leave me alone."  
  
That man moved closer and his hand reached for Yuri, caressing his blond hair. Yuri flinched, trying to avoid the man's touch but he was cornered. Now that he was closer, he could distinguish his features better. The man had raven black hair, thin lips that were formed into an evil smirk and pale skin.  
  
"I'm here because you are to be my husband."  
  
"What are you talking about? Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Dracula."  
  
Yuri knew that name. He had heard it thousands of times. "Y-You're a vampire?"  
  
"I am not just a vampire. I am the king of all vampires and you belong to me."  
  
"N-no. No please." Yuri shivered.  
  
Dracula looked at Yuri, pale fragile skin as of he was made of marble, the blood red babydoll emphasized his whiteness even more, luscious lips and green eyes, so piercing like emeralds. Memories of the previous nights flashed before his eyes. How he would touch Yuri and feel him stirr in his sleep, how he would make him drink his blood while he was still unconscious and then he would penetrate him, while licking, biting and scratching his skin and have his ways with him while Yuri would moan in his semi-hypnotized state. He licked his lips and moved even closer, his body almost touching Yuri's soft skin.  
  
"Don't you have any memories of our nights together? Those marks on your body remind you nothing?"  
  
"That was you? Why?"  
  
"Because I made you mine. Every night I come to your bedroom and fuck you hard while I drink your blood and you drink mine and you moan asking for more."

"No. No. That's not true."  
  
The vampire placed his hands on each side of Yuri's thin arms pinning him between his body and the wall. "Maybe I should show you to refresh your memory." He pressed his lips on Yuri's, catching his lower lip and biting it hard, tearing the sensitive skin, drawing blood from it and sucking hard.  
  
Yuri whimpered from the pain and tried to move when he felt two fingers entering his hole and rubbing his warm walls who were going wet fast.

The vampire let go of his lips and Yuri breathed hard, trying to catch his breath while the vampire's fingers where still inside him, teasing his sweet spot, his hole cletching as if asking for more.  
  
The vampire planted a kiss on Yuri's soft neck and run his tongue over the two bite marks before driving his teeth into Yuri's flesh once again and began sucking blood.  
  
Yuri felt waves of pain washing over him and cried out loud as tears rolled from his eyes. His knees felt week and his eyes rolled back when suddenly all the memories came back. He remembered the previous nights. He remember the vampire hovering over him, caressing him, running his tongue and nails all over his body. He remembered himself opening his legs wide, allowing the vampire to penetrate him with his cock. He remembered the vampire slamming into him with all his force over and over again again, while pulling back his hair and driving his nails into his soft skin. He remembered the pleasure of his orgasm hitting him hard and the vampire giving him his blood to drink.  
  
Yuri shivered. "Master...." He whimpered.  
  
"Do you remember now?"  
  
"Yes, master. I'm yours."  
  
The vampire wrapped his hand around Yuri's neck and smirked when he saw Yuri shiver.  
  
"Tell me, master. What do you need? I'll do anything."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"I'm at your service, master."  
  
The vampire growled. "Kneel."  
  
Yuri obeyed.  
  
"Unzip my pants and suck my dick."  
  
"Yes, master." Yuri moaned and took the vampire's cock in his hand. He ran his tongue from the bottom to the tip and then wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked hard, tasting the precum. The vampire moaned and tangled his fingers in Yuri's hair.  
  
"The master tastes so good." Yuri said.  
  
The vampire pulled the blond's hair hard and Yuri sobbed. "It hurts, master."  
  
"Don't speak. Suck!"  
  
Yuri nodded. He opened his mouth wide and sucked the cock entirely in, trying to control his gag reflex. He bombed his head up and down sucking hard and twisting his tongue around the cocks head.  
  
The vampire pulled his hair again. "Enough." He said with a cold voice. "On your feet." Yuri stood and the vampire turned him around and pinned him with his chest against the wall. The vampire pressed his body on Yuri's and Yuri could feel his erection rubbing his ass and his rim, making him shiver and need more.  
  
"Tell me." The vampire said as he kept rubbing his cock on Yuri's ass. "What do you want?"  
  
"I-I want to please you, master."  
  
The vampire took off Yuri's underwear with fast movements and returned to pressing his body on the blond. "I'm gonna fuck you hard with my cock and I wanna hear you scream. That will satisfy me."  
  
"Will it hurt, master?" Yuri shivered.   
  
"Oh yes." The vampire grinned and pulled him by the hips making Yuri stoop and place his hands on the wall. His pink hole was now completely exposed to the vampire to use as he pleases.  
  
The vampire placed the tip of his cock on Yuri's entrance and slowly penetrated him. Yuri moaned loud as he felt the huge cock rubbing his insides and finally hitting his sensitive spot. The vampire pulled slowly out and thrusted back in again. He grabbed Yuri's hair, making his head turn upwards and began slamming mercilessly into Yuri, hitting the spot he knew would make the blonde scream in pleasure.  
  
"Master." Yuri screamed. "Your cock is huge...It stretches my little hole so widely."  
  
"You look so good like this, submitting to me and fucked by my cock. Do you like it?  
  
Yuri was whimpering and sobbing. "Yes...master....more...Use my body...Master."  
  
"I'll take you with me in my castle and I'll keep you there to fuck whenever I want. Day and night."

"Yes... Master....Yes." Yuri moaned.  
  
"And I'll keep you chained and always heavy with my seed. You belong to me. My obedient slave."  
  
"Yes... Yours..Your slave.... Breed me. Breed me." Yuri felt his eyes roll back and his legs went weak. One more thrust into him and waves of pleasure washed over him, cumming hard on the floor and staining his babydoll. The vampire came too, filling Yuri with his seed.  
  
"It's so warm inside me." Yuri purred while Otabek was catching his breath. "Beka, my legs."  
  
Otabek scooped him up and placed him gently on the bed, placing himself and top of Yuri and snuggled on the crook of his neck and cuddled him.  
  
"Hi, baby." Otabek whispered.  
  
"Hey." Yuri smiled and ran his fingers through Otabek's locks.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm feeling very well, Beka."  
  
Otabek purred.  
  
"Beka, I think vampires don't breed."  
  
Otabek let out a soft laugh. "Dracula does. He is the king after all but yes common vampires don't."  
  
Yuri chuckled. "I think you're right."  
  
Otabek snuggled into Yuri more, hugging him tightler  
  
Yuri hugged him tightly too. "What's wrong?" The Russian asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're not usually like this after sex. You make sure you clean everything first and then you cuddle with me."  
  
"Yeah but, I don't know, I just want to cuddle you tonight. You wear this cute dress."  Otabek ran his palm over the tiny red babydoll. "You always buy this cute stuff behind my back."  
  
Yuri grinned. "Lucy wears red in the movie and so I wanted to wear red too for our scene."  
  
"And you smell so sweet tonight." Otabek buried his face in the crook of Yuri's neck and breathed in. "Like candy. I want to eat you." He kissed Yuri's neck.  
  
Yuri purred. "It's probably my new shampoo. Pull the covers up. I'm freezing."  
  
Otabek pulled up the covers, covering them both and went back to cuddling Yuri. "Do we have anything planned for tomorrow."  
  
"Lunch with the old couple and their two brats."  
  
"Fuck! I forgot that."  
  
Soon they both drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

Yuri and Otabek had lunch with Victor, Yuuri and their two kids, a 5 year old girl named Usagi and a 2 year old boy named Dmitry.  
  
After lunch, Otabek was braiding Usagi's long black hair into two fishtails and Yuri was reading a fairytale to Dmitry who had already fallen asleep in his arms, when Victor and Yuuri entered the living room.  
  
Victor cleared his throat. "It's time for the children's nap."  
  
Yuri hugged Dmitry tight. "Dmitry is already napping. Why move him?"  
  
"Yura..." Otabek scolded him.  
  
"Fine. Take him." He said and placed Dmitry in Yuuri's arms after kissing him on the forehead.  
  
"Uncle Beka, do I look pretty?" Usagi asked.  
  
"You look gorgeous, like a beautiful forest fairy."  
  
"Come, Usagi. Say goodbye to your uncles." Victor said.  
  
"Bye, Uncle Beka. Bye uncle, Yura." Usagi said and kissed them both on the cheek. She took Victor's hands.  
  
Before leaving the room Victor turned to them with a huge smile. "Just wait a little bit. Okay? Yuuri and I need to talk to you." And leaded Usagi to her bedroom.  
  
Yuri sat on the couch and Otabek placed himself next to him, letting his head fall on Yuri's shoulder. "What do you think they want?"  
  
"Probably something stupid." Yuri replied boringly.  
  
Victor and Yuuri entered the living room after a while hand in hand and sat on the other couch in front of Yuri and Otabek.  
  
"So... We wanted to talk to you. Victor will you...?" Yuuri said timidly.  
  
Victor smiles brightly and placed his hand on Yuuri's tummy. "We're having a baby. My Yuuri is pregnant again."  
  
Yuuri placed his hand above Victor's. "Yes. I'm almost three months pregnant and we were thinking, if you two want of course, we would like you to be the godparents of the baby."  
  
"That's great. We would love to." Otabek said stoically.  
  
Yuuri looked at Yuri. "Yuri, are you feeling ok? Your face is all red." He said worryingly.  
  
"Um.. Yes. I'm fine. I need to use the bathroom." Yuri stood up and fleed the room.  
  
"Is he okay?" Victor asked.  
  
"Um... He's coming down with something. I should go check on him. Excuse me." Otabek said and rushed towards the bathroom.  
  
He entered the bathroom without knocking, finding Yuri starring at himself in the mirror and panting hard. "Yura?" He said softly, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Those pigs!!!" Yuri hissed.  
  
"Shhh... They'll hear you."  
  
"I don't fucking care. Those pigs already have two babies. Two, Beka!!! And now they get a third one? This isn't fucking fair."  
  
"Yura, it doesn't work this way."  
  
"I don't give a fuck how it works. We're younger, healthier. I should be the one carrying a baby not that old pig."  
  
"Yura, calm down." Otabek pleaded.  
  
"I can't. Everyone gets a baby. The pig, Mila, even Georgy and what do we get? Nothing."  
  
"Do you even want to become a parent, Yura or is this something like a fashion trend to you and you want a baby because everyone else is having one?" Otabek replied angrily.  
  
Yuri stood still, his eyes wide in shock as if he couldn't believe what he just heard. The next moment his eyes filled with tears that began rolling down his face, violent sobs shaking his entire body. "How can you say that? Do you think so low of me?" He said and covered his face with his hands as he continued crying.  
  
Otabek instantly felt terrible about what he said. He knew Yuri truly wanted a baby and he knew he would make an excellent parent. "Come here." He pulled Yuri into a tight hug and crushed him to his chest, planting gentle kisses on the top of his head. "I'm sorry, Yura. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Please, forgive me."  
  
Yuri kept crying in Otabek's arms, unable to calm down.  
  
"Yura, please, stop crying. You're going to get yourself sick." Otabek begged but Yuri kept crying.  
  
Suddenly, Yuri pulled away from Otabek's hug. "Beka, I can't breath. I'm feeling dizzy."  
  
"See? I told you. Sit down." Otabek pulled the cover of the toilet down and guided Yuri to sit on it. "Take deep breaths." He wetted a cloth with cold water and cleaned Yuri's face with it. "Better?" He asked.  
  
Yuri, who had calmed down, nodded.  
  
"Do you still feel dizzy?" Otabek asked.

"No." Yuri whispered.  
  
Otabek took Yuri's hands into his own and tangled their fingers together. "Yura, we will get our baby eventually. I promise you. Everything will be alright."  
  
Yuri averted his gaze. "I wanna go home."  
  
"Ok, let's go home."

 

 

 

When they arrived home, Yuri took off his shoes an his jacket and went to their bedroom. "I'm going to lie down for a while." He announced before shutting the door behind him.  
  
Otabek sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew Yuri well enough and knew he probably needed some time alone right now.  
  
He went to the kitchen to make some tea. When he made the tea, he walked into their bedroom, holding a cup. Yuri was entirely under the covers. Otabek placed the cup on the drawer next to the bed. "Yura?" He whispered,.placing his hand on Yuri's shoulder. " I made some chamomile tea. I'll leave it here. If you need anything, I'll be in the living room."  
  
Otabek was about to leave when Yuri pushed the covers away and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him down into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Fuck me." Yuri whispered.  
  
"Yura..." Otabek tried to pull back.  
  
"Fuck me. I wanna feel you. I love you so much, Beka. Don't you love me?" Yuri said and took off Otabek's shirt.  
  
"Of course, I love you." Otabek replied, placing himself on top of Yuri and planting small kisses all over his face.  
  
They quickly took of their clothes and Yuri wrapped his legs around Otabek's waist and his arms around his neck. Otabek entered him slowly and Yuri moaned.  
  
Otabek buried his face in the crook of Yuri's neck. "Yura, you feel so good, baby." His arm wrapped around Yuri's head, caressing him softly.  
  
Yuri whimpered. "Go faster. Harder."  
  
Otabek kept thrusting harder and faster into Yuri while kissing and biting his neck. He couldn't hear Yuri moan though, so he turned to look at him. Yuri had his hand over his mouth. He took a closer look and noticed tears rolling down on Yuri's cheeks. "Yuri?" He asked but the blond didn't turn to look at him.  
  
Otabek quickly pulled his dick out of Yuri and stayed kneeled between Yuri's legs while the Russian covered his eyes with both his hands.  
  
"Yura, did I hurt you?" Otabek asked and checked Yuri's hole in panic to see if he had hurt him somehow. When he made sure that Yuri was physically fine, he pulled Yuri's hands away from his face. Yuri's eyes were red and tears were staining his porcelain skin. "Yura, what's wrong, baby? You're scaring me."  
  
"What's the point of doing this? What if I never get pregnant? What if I never give you a baby, Beka?" Yuri began crying again.  
  
Otabek pulled him into his arms, cupping the back of his head and Yuri hugged him, nuzzling Otabek and crying silently.  
  
"Wanna draw you a bath, baby?" Otabek asked softly.  
  
"Will you join me?"  
  
"If you want me to." Otabek said gently.  
  
"I do." Yuri replied.  
  
Otabek drew a bath. When it was ready, he carried Yuri to the bathroom and placed him inside. Then he entered the bath too, pulling Yuri against his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing the back of his ear.  They remained silent, like this for a few minutes.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said earlier, about sex being pointless. I didn't mean it." Yuri said with a raspy voice.  
  
"I know, baby. It's ok." Otabek replied still planting kisses on Yuri's neck and shoulder.  
  
"How is this okay?" Yuri began crying again. "I tell you all these terrible stuff and you say it's okay. I'm the worst husband ever, Beka." He let out a loud sob.  
  
Otabek made his hug tighter and smiled softly. "Hey, what's with all these tears and those awful words, silly?  You are the best and I love you very very much but you're stressing too much over something you can't control, baby. You need to stop obsessing over this whole baby thing. We have plenty of time ahead of us. My sister and her husband were trying for a year and a half before having her daughter." He rubbed Yuri's tummy gently and then tangled their fingers together.  
  
"And what if we never...?"  
  
"Then we can pretend to be cool vampires. Vampires don't breed, so we can be like them in a way."  
  
Yuri laid his head on Otabek's shoulder and let out a soft laugh. "Vampires are hot."  
  
"Yes they are. And they have tons of sex and they wear sexy clothes and they are so cool, Yura."  
  
"Beka, I think in a way we already are vampires." Yuri said.  
  
"Mmm....yeah, I guess we are."

Yuri brought their tangled fingers to his lips and kissed Otabek's hand. "I love you." He whispered against his skin.

"I love you too, Yura." He said and kissed him on the cheek. "Wanna roleplay vampires again sometime?" Otabek asked. 

"Hell, yeah but this time I get to be the cum-thirsty vampire and you'll be my victim."

Otabek laughed loudly. "Oh I'm so in."

**Author's Note:**

> I named Victor's and Yuuri's daughter after Sailor Moon because I saw my chance and I grabbed it. xD
> 
> Thank you for being here. <3


End file.
